A current sense circuit is widely used in various types of DC-to-DC converters. In general, if a potentially large output current must be driven by an on-chip switch of the DC-to-DC converter, the current sense circuit may be used to detect a relative or absolute value of this output current. A level of the output current may be monitored, or sensed, to prevent damage to the switch, or to the converter as a whole.